


Touches Brushing Bare Skin

by cheerfulparadigm



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, first real attempt at smut, help I can't think of a good title, in which too many anatomical terms are used, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerfulparadigm/pseuds/cheerfulparadigm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just my attempt at a small, pointless smutty drabble. </p>
<p>Un-beta'd because I don't have one of those.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Touches Brushing Bare Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Just my attempt at a small, pointless smutty drabble. 
> 
> Un-beta'd because I don't have one of those.

He let out a breath as he held his lover close, kissing along the vertebrae—cervical, thoracic. His fingers brushed over ribs, counting each one. He sucked lightly at the jugular vein as he trailed his hand down the humerus and along the ulna to grasp at a hand, interlacing their fingers. Metacarpals, phalanges. He trailed his free hand across that sculpted chest—clavicle, pectorals major—and down his abdomen—external obliques, rectus abdominus. He slowly slid his his palm over the right illiac crest before grabbing his lover's waiting cock. The younger man gasped at the contact, arching into the fist that stroked him, muscles tensing and flexing beautifully. Long fingers squeezed harder on the hand they held and a voice whispered a plea for more. The older man silently obliged, stroking his lover faster, occasionally running his thumb over the slit, smudging the precome that leaks out. Lips kissed over skin and nipped lightly at random places. Soft gasps and moans filled the room. The younger one's muscles quivered and the older murmured a soft encouragement with three little words. Hands gripped tighter, breaths became more ragged, and his lover fell over the edge with the other's name on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> *nervously bites lip* Did I do okay?


End file.
